


Final fantasy XV drabbles

by Neuroticnasty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animals, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuroticnasty/pseuds/Neuroticnasty
Summary: A drabble series based on the ideas from "you can touch stars" that didn't make it into the story. Warning, shenanigans and shitty jokes ahead.





	1. Caelum Kitchen

You honestly weren't surprised Noctis got a part-time job. He wasn't the average prince and he certainly wasn't responsible with money, as Ignis would say. What threw you for a loop was that he was a chef. You and Prompto had both shared looks before bursting into laughter. "Guys I'm serious" Noctis defended in an annoyed tone. "Oh man, I gotta see this" Prompto giggled in delight. "Unless he burnt the place down" you snickered. Noctis let out a growl of irritation, causing you both to cease your banter. "Glad that you feel that way, we've been short staffed" Noctis declared as he walked ahead of you both. Prompto broke out into a cold sweat and you felt anger rise in you. "Noct, did you volunteer us to work in your kitchen?" you sauntered up to him resisting the urge to pull those soft locks of his. Noctis remained silent and continued to walk cooly. "Hey, hey, Noct! You gotta deny that!" Prompto weaseled up to the other side of Noctis. "Wear your best smile, you'll be working the Front of the House" Noctis replied. Both you and Prompto wailed.

You decided to spare Noctis's life for the good of the kingdom. The uniform wasn't so bad, just the idea of being a server didn't sit well with you. "Do I really have to serve?" you sighed spinning your tray in your hands. "Who else will bring out the food?" Noctis replied lazily looking over stock orders. "Do not worry, we will also be here" Ignis had 'volunteered' alongside with Gladiolus. "I just hope the food is good" Gladiolus was doing his best not to bust out of his uniform. You and Prompto prayed for the safety of the seams and buttons on the uniform. Noctis let out another groan. "Keep talking and you guys won't get anything" he argued. "Gasp! no food? I'm going on strike" Prompto feigned astonishment. "I better contact the union then" Ignis chuckled, much to Nocti's disappointment. "Hey, I thought you were on my side Iggy" he sulked. "I pick no sides in the war of culinary" Ignis proclaimed as he walked over to the door. It was nearly time to open, which meant customers would be lining up soon. Prompto put on his best smile and waited at the host stand. Noctis and Ignis retreated back into the kitchen. You and Gladiolus pretended to be busy, holding the menus as if you were diligently discussing something.

In a short moment, the restaurant was lively with a few customers. Family, couples, kids on lunch, you name it. At first, you were a bit worried about serving, Gladiolus had shadowed you and Ignis helped you with carrying the dishes. Prompto helped out when no one was at the door, being as refreshing as possible. "This isn't so bad~" he hummed in delight. "You aren't carrying hot plates" you sighed leaning on him out of fatigue. You had to decline a few numbers from over affectionate guests and take a few for the guests interested in Gladiolus. "You have more phone numbers than you do tips big guy," you said, gesturing to the bulging pocket of his apron. "Too bad I'm not on the menu~" Gladiolus winked at you. You heard Prompto let out a dry laugh. The door opened again, this time producing familiar faces. Iris skipped in, followed by Talcott and Jared. "Hey guys, heard you were the new hires today" Iris smiled brightly. "Did you know this restaurant used to be an embassy? That's why it's in such an ideal spot for tourism" Talcott beamed in delight. "Now, now, we are the guests Talcott" Jared chuckled patting the boy on the shoulder.

"It's fine, any specific place you want to sit?" Prompto smiled. "May we sit in ___'s, area?" Talcott requested. Iris nodded in agreement, making you flush in embarrassment. "I'm hurt" Gladiolus rolled his eyes, ignoring Iris's pouty face. "Sure, right this way" Prompto showed them over as you followed behind. "All right little man hit me with them facts," you said sliding Talcott the menu. His eyes lit up as he began providing detailed backgrounds on the origins of the recipes he knew. You had to admit, he knew his stuff. You almost wanted to drag Ignis out to hear it.

Everything was going smoothly, which meant something bad was on the horizon. Sure enough, a rowdy child and a very irritated mother came in. Even Prompto's best smile couldn't keep the negativity at bay. He tried to seat them to Gladiolus, hoping his charm could at least get the woman to chill out. But they had requested the booth in the corner by the window, your area. You could already feel 10 years worth of stress on your body just watching the kid threw a fit and the mother ignoring the child. You did your best to remain positive, but they began making the ridiculous requests. "Ma'am, we don't have ground turkey here" you apologized swiftly. "Well, why not?! it's much healthier than beef!" she argued. Iris sent you a worried look and Talcott looked back over the seat, only to get a sharp glare from the mother. "You should tell that boy to behave" she spat, while her son threw his crayons at the window. Talcott let out a gasp and hid back in his seat. You were certain the Astrals were testing you with this woman. Everything on the menu seemed to be a problem. "You can't make the soda flat? why even serve it?!" she shrieked. By now, all other patrons were tuning in on the chaos. "So sorry," you said in a quiet voice. "No you're not, I wanna speak to someone who knows what they are doing, get me the chef!" she growled out.

You quickly ran off to the back on the verge of tears. Ignis was already keeping Noctis back. "We need to tell her to leave" Noctis growled out. "Simmer down, I will handle this" Ignis put his hand on your shoulder. "You can stay back here if you want" he didn't want to make you go back out there. "No, I don't want her to think she got the best of me" you hardened yourself to go back to the table, this time with back up. Ignis strolled out radiating an aura of authority. Everyone's eyes were on him, including the woman. "Finally, someone who isn't an idiot" she sighed. Ignis gingerly eyed the woman before considering her request. "I'm afraid due to health regulations, we cannot create your request but offer a substitution" he replied. "But I am the customer!" she screamed. Ignis didn't even so much as flinch. "I understand that, but I need you to understand these regulations are to protect you the customer" he reprimanded. The woman growled and hit the table. "I want to speak to the manager!" she howled.

The whole restaurant was silent, Iris had her mouth covered, Gladiolus wore a knowing smirk, Noctis was one second from warp striking through the window, Prompto was now behind you, and Ignis....it was as if the whole room dropped in degrees. Ignis pushed up his glasses and mustered his Diamond dust glare.

"I _am_ the Manager"

The woman was speechless, her child was now frozen in spot. The patrons were hiding their smiles, some choking out laughter into their arms. The woman quickly gathers her kid and left, slamming the door. As soon as she was gone, laughter broke out. "Damn Iggy, verbal fatality" Prompto whistled out. "She had it coming" Gladiolus clarified. You could see Noctis nodding in appreciation through the window. "Noct was so close to warp strike killing" you sighed in relief. Ignis scoffed and brushed off the compliments. "Sometimes you have to put the rowdy customers on ice" Ignis fixed his collar strolled back to the kitchen.


	2. Ignis's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Ignis have a secret lover?! who is she?! This looks like a job for the Chocosleuths!

Prompto was always a little gossip butterfly, much to Noctis's annoyance. "Dude, I swear Iggy has a girlfriend!" he exclaimed. Both you and Noctis shared doubtful looks. "I don't even think specs knows what a girl is" Noctis sighed. "No, more like he has his hands full with you" Noctis shot you a tired frown as you teased him. "Guys I'm serious, I have evidence!" Prompto passed out a handful of polaroids featuring the man of the hour. "See, he has been talking to all of the ladies who work at the Citadel" Prompto pointed to the polaroids of Ignis having a chat with various staff members. "Okay?" Noctis didn't seem phased by this point. "And look here, he is smiling when he comes in and when he leaves" Prompto focused on the shots of Ignis with a hint of a smile. "So he is happy to go home and chipper in the morning?" you deduced dryly.

Unimpressed, you and Noctis dismissed the photos. Prompto pouted but brought out his latest picture. "Oh yeah, well get a load of this" he proudly displayed the image before the two of you. The image featured Ignis buying what appeared to be an expensive bracelet. You felt a lump in your throat and Noctis let out a small gasp. "No way, he really did find a girl" Noctis sat back in shock. "T-This isn't our business! let's leave it at that!" you tried to change the subject. "Nu-uh, we gotta meet his special lady and find out if she's good enough for our Iggy" Prompto declared with enthusiasm. "Sound like too much work" Noctis dismissed the idea. You felt bad about being nosy, but you couldn't help but want to know the truth. "Why don't we ask him?" you proposed. Both Prompto and Noctis frowned. "He'd never admit to it" they clarified.

And that's how the three of you became the Romance Sleuths of Lucis. Prompto had suggested you all wear disguises, which ended up being casual clothes with sunglasses and hats. You all had rushed to the Citadel after school. waiting for Ignis to leave. "Chocobro over, no sign of Eggy yet, over" Prompto hissed aloud. "Wait, since when did we have code names?" you asked, a bit embarrassed by the notion. "Well duh, your Chobobae and Noct is Chocoboi, shit I wasn't supposed to say that over," Prompto said. "Why I am I Chocoboi?" Noctis hissed. "Because I said so over," Prompto argued back. "Stop saying over" you pinched Prompto's stomach, causing him to yelp. Noctis tugged you both behind a wall. "Shh, he's leaving" he whispered. Sure enough, Ignis was casually walking outside in the direction of the shopping district. "Eggy is scrambling, let's go" Prompto strolled up at a distance. You and Noctis followed behind, pretending to talk about something.

Ignis was humming a tune as he turned down the busy sidewalk. He took a sharp turn into a bakery, making you three jump into a nearby alley. "Buying sweets for his sweetie I bet" Prompto chirped in delight. "I would think he'd make it himself" Noctis confessed bashfully. "I think he is too busy making sweets for you" his cheeks flushed at your teasing. "I don't ask him to" Noctis turned away in embarrassment. Ignis left the shop shortly after your conversation. He carried a small bag of cookies, a pink ribbon holding the bundle together. "He's on the move" you quickly led the group in pursuit of him. Ignis made another turn and you all waited before making the same turn. Surprisingly enough, Gladiolus was talking to Ignis. It seemed to be a lively conversation, Gladiolus asking about Ignis's recent purchases. "O-M-G, he knew and didn't tell us" Prompto gasped in astonishment. You rolled your eyes, Noctis didn't seem surprised either. "Gladio doesn't kiss and tell," Noctis said.

Ignis dismissed himself and Gladiolus walked toward the three of you. "Are you supposed to be hiding?" he asked loudly. "Shh, we're undercover" Prompto hissed. "It was Prompto's idea" Noctis blurted out. Gladiolus quirked a brow. "And why are you guys tailing Iggy?" he asked. "Prompto think Ignis is seeing someone" you replied. "Why does it sound like you guys are snitching on me?!" Prompto whined. Gladiolus let a low whistle. "Oh her? yeah, she's pretty cute" he said. All three of you stared at Gladiolus, urging him to continue. "Hair soft and white as snow, shiny blue eyes and she loves to snuggle up to Ignis all the time" Gladiolus chuckled. "Oh wow, she sounds cute!" Prompto cooed. Noctis perked up in interest, you felt a bit uneasy. "He said he was heading home, wouldn't want to keep his ' _kitten_ ' waiting" Gladiolus turned heel and left grinning. "C'mon! We gotta catch up!" Prompto took off running, Noctis grabbed your hand and led you in the same direction.

It wasn't long before you all arrived at the complex, Noctis knew which floor to go to and Prompto and you were allowed in as guests. Luckily, you managed to catch Ignis unlocking his door. You could hear him say something with a happy voice. "Now, now, I hope I didn't keep you waiting" he mused before shutting the door. You and Prompto rushed over and pressed your ears to the door. You could hear Ignis chuckling but nothing else. "We gotta get in there" Prompto whispered. "Why don't we just knock?" Noctis tapped the door a few times. Ignis slowly turned the knob and stepped outside. "Can I help you?" he asked. Prompto cleared his throat, giving you and Noctis a nudge. "Can we come in?" you asked. "Unless you have a guest already over" Prompto gave Ignis a wink. Ignis didn't skip a beat, opening the door wide. "Not at all, come in" he waited for you to move. Prompto quickly walked in, you followed behind and Noctis purposely hung back.

The apartment looked the same as usual, no one else was inside much o Prompto's disappointment. "B-but..." he began as he scanned the room for any trace of a woman. You didn't see anyone or any evidence of a person other than Ignis being here. Suddenly you felt a nudge at your feet and you looked down. A small white kitten was rubbing up against your shoe. "She's beautiful," you said crouching down to pet the kitten. "Who is?" Prompto turned around in confusion. His eyes zeroed in on the kitten. "She is so adorable!" he dived to the floor to get a closer look. Noctis crouched over you to take a look. "Since when did you have a cat?" he asked Ignis. "I don't, poor thing was abandoned outside begging for help" Ignis explained. The kitten perked up at the sound of his voice and bound over to his shoes. She stretched her paws up to his ankle and began mewing for attention. Ignis swiftly crouch down and scooped the kitten up.

You saw the 'expensive bracelet' was around her neck. "You got her a collar? what did you name her?" you asked as you tried not to swoon at the scene. "I didn't name her, I plan to give her to one of the maids in the Citadel," Ignis said dodging the small paws attempting to steal his glasses. "Oh, that makes sense" Noctis nodded, seeming satisfied with Ignis's choice. "But she is so cute! what a waste" Prompto was a little upset that he wouldn't be able to steal the feline away. "More importantly..." Ignis pushed his glasses up, making the lenses glare. "Why were you all following me?" he asked.

You glanced at Noctis who glanced at Prompto, who was now sweating. "We kinda thought you had a secret girlfriend?" Prompto laughed nervously as he avoided eye contact with Ignis. "WE didn't, he did" Noctis emphasized in an annoyed tone. "Well, you still came along!" Prompto argued back. "Either way, we're very sorry Ignis" you flicked both boys on the back of their heads. Ignis's lips twisted upward into a wry smile. "I assure you, that my love life is, under lock and key," he said turning heel and heading to the door. "W-wait what?!" the three of you stumbled in an attempt to catch up to Ignis.

"My lips are sealed"


	3. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy day in with your favorite sleepyhead

The few days off that you got would align with Noctis's days once in a blue moon. On those days, you planned to pack in lots of fun and one on one time with the Heir apparent. However, when the days actually came to be...

"Noctis, it's your turn to get up and get something" you called from the couch. He groaned, holding up the remote. "You didn't even get up" you argued. "Fine, what do you want?" Noctis rose from his side of the couch with a frown. "Thirsty, bring me a soda" you ordered. You hear the sound of the couch shifting as Noctis untangled himself from the blankets. He stumbled over to the fridge pulling out two sodas. You were busy watching the tv, to pay him any mind. The cold sting on the back of your neck caused you to yelp.

"Noct! What the hell?!" you yelled. You reached back and caught the cold can as he dropped it on you. "Consider that payment" he snickered, dropping back onto the couch. You pouted at him, but the thirst was overpowering. You ignored Noctis and indulged into your drink. Minutes passed before Noctis spoke up. "Hey, it's your turn to get up" he announced. You rolled your eyes, of course, he would cash in his favor quickly. "What do you want?" you asked, sitting up from your position on the couch.

"It's cold, get me another blanket" Noctis shivered from under his blanket. "Yes, your highness" you bowed low and stuck yout tongue out at him. You knew Noctis's apartment well enough to find the extra blankets. You grabbed the thickest one, hoping to subdue him for a while. As you walked back to the couch, Noctis rose and grabbed you by the waist. "Noct!" you shrieked as he pulled you onto the blanket pile. You flailed a bit, dropping the thick blanket before settling next to him.

"I changed my mind" he hummed into your hair. "Damn it Noct, you startled me" you sighed. You couldn't stay mad, it was too warm and comfortable. You both stayed like that until the grumble of your bellies became a problem. "I don't wanna get up" Noctis yawned. "Me neither" you replied. You both shared a look before pulling out your phones. "Prompto" you both agreed to use your most reliable friend. "I told Prompto to pick up a pizza and I'd pay him back," Noctis said as he put his phone away. "I told him I'd cuddle with him if he brought the pizza" you added.

Noctis frowned, his hold becoming more possessive.

"He can wait, it's my turn"

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me  
> Tumblr: http://toreadortacos.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @H3nroko


End file.
